I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE QUEEN OF SNAKES THE VIPER FUJINO SHIZURU
by ladye36a
Summary: Summary: She was always on the receiving end of vicious glares and maniacal smirks being directed at her from the Viper. What happens to the Spider known as Yuuki when she falls for one Ruby-Eyed Snake by the name of Shizuru Fujino? It begins with a broken heart for one as love blossoms in the aftermath of it all. Nat/Shiz/Nao.
1. Chapter 1

I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE QUEEN OF SNAKES THE "VIPER FUJINO SHIZURU"

Disclaimer: I Do not own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome or any of the characters from Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome

Summary: She was always on the receiving end of vicious glares and maniacal smirks being directed at her from the Viper. What happens to the Spider known as Yuuki when she falls for one Ruby-Eyed Snake by the name of Shizuru Fujino? It begins with a broken heart for one as love blossoms in the aftermath of it all. Nat/Shiz/Nao.

Chp. 1: Tell Me Why You Don't Love Me Anymore, Natsuki!

A blue-haired biker was waking up to the sounds of birds chirping outside her bed-room window. She slowly begins to stretch out her lazy muscles and joints while getting up from her nice comfy king-sized bed. There was a loud buzzing noise that recognized as the vibrating of her cell phone. Clothes and books were being tossed around as she searched for the stupid thing. Once it was found she glanced at the caller ID and frowned. The biker didn't want to speak with the person on the other end right because she still had things on her mind. As the vibrating continued she decided that she had no choice but to pick up and answer the phone cause the buzzing noise wouldn't stop.

"Hello" a gruff yet feminine voice replied. She intended to make it sound a little more gentle in tone but it came out in a rather harsh manner instead. Standing there in the middle of room with the phone in hand she let out and exasperated sigh. The only sounds being heard on the other end were sobs echoing through the phone. Emerald eyes stared in the mirror and grimaced at what she saw looking back in her direction. She saw eyes that were sunk in with dark circles around them and she noticed that her noise must've been bleeding while she slept last night.

_Zuru_ she said in a more gentle tone..._ "I thought I told you that we were over __five months ago__ and __that__ you should not contact me any way shape or form" _states the bluenette in a cold tone.

The sobs begin to slow down and then a voice spoke "_Why NaNa-Natsuki, d-d-did I do something wrong d-d-d-__did__ I hurt you in some way again, Please just tell me WHY DAMN IT!"_

As those words were spoken the biker felt tears flowing down her face but she remained quite not letting anything give her away as she listened to her ex-lover on the other end. Clenching her fist with her free hand she just placed her finger on the end call button and pressed it without saying a single word to the woman on the other end. After she hung up the phone she fell to the floor on her knees crying out to no one in particular "_Shizuru! I Love You I'm Sorry, Please Forgive Me._" Once she stooped crying Natsuki stood up and went to take a shower because she had a very important appointment that she had to keep no matter what.

She exited the bathroom and began to put on her clothes with only one person running through her mind. The image running through her mind was of beautiful red eyes staring at her intense emeralds as they were eating a nice dinner with lots of teasing and flirting amongst the two of them. A loud sigh was the only thing heard in the quietness of the bedroom. Leaving her room and heading to the kitchen of her small apartment the young woman put some bread in the toaster and turned on the coffee maker for her morning breakfast. There was plenty of time for her to eat fore the clock only read 9:45 am and she had to be at her appointment at 10:55. It wouldn't take her that long to get to where she needed to be because it was only about a 25 minute drive from her place.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door and she knew exactly who it was so she walked over to the door and let her busty friend in.

_Natsuki-chan how are you feeling today,_ asked a busty orange haired young woman as she entered the apartment of her dear friend.

The only answer she received was a grunt which let her know the answer as just ok. After she entered she placed her shoes on the shoe rack and hung her coat up as well. Even though the sun was shining brightly outside the wind was up making it chilly out as well. Mai was the busty woman's name and she was the one helping Natsuki through her current situation and it was a very hard task to fulfill. Upon inspecting her friend closely Mai could only gasp and place a hand to her mouth. She noticed how the girls eyes were sunk in and the horrible darkening around her eyes too. What she saw made her want to cry but she knew that she had to be strong for her dear friend cause she needed the support. In the back of her mind she couldn't understand why Natsuki broke up with Shizuru because in her heart she felt that Natsuki-chan needed her more than anyone else. Being one to not push questions upon her very ill friend she shrugged her thoughts off. Natsuki on the other hand had made her way back into the kitchen and started eating her food.

_Mai I'm not going to tell her and neither are you_, she said with a stern gaze. She knew exactly what-the-hell the busty girl was thinking and she didn't want to have this conversation again.

Mai just looked back at her and nodded her response before taking a seat in front of the TV on the leather sofa. Once the blue-haired biker was done with her breakfast they exited her apartment and headed towards Mai's yellow Jeep Durango and pulled out onto the main highway heading to building that has been all to familiar for the both them. It didn't take them long to get to their final destination which was a gray building with blue trimmings around the glass windows. The building was about three stories tall and consisted of offices that ranged from business to personnel but the majority of the rooms were doctor's offices. She and her red haired friend Mai have become very accustomed with the inside of said building because they make a trip to this place at two to three times a week now. When they first learned about Natsuki being sick they were coming here at three times a month but since the disease has progressed she has to come more often.

'Hello Kuga-san, Tokiha-san' said a brown haired woman behind a desk at the entrance of the building once they entered inside.

'Good day to you Alexi' replied one Tokiha Mai.

"Yeah, How's it going Alexi?" and this was said by our emerald-eyed biker Kuga Natsuki who had taken a seat at the nearby couch across from the receptionist's desk.

Alexi turns to the direction of Natsuki and tells her that she will be next in line to see Dr. Keiri Yanagi once she is through with the patient already in her office. She receives a nod from the biker as the all to familiar sign of ok I gotcha. Mai goes over to the couch and sits beside her friend as leans in closer to her she asks her "Natsuki don't you think that Shizuru should know be-be-before it's to late."

"No! Mai I already told you that she can't know that I'm dying" says a weak raven haired rebel to her busty friend.

"Nat-chan, I just don't see why you are pushing her away like this by breaking her heart into a million pieces in the process" she asks in a gentle tone.

'Mai, she should live a happy life not one with misery of seeing the person she loves dying tight in front of her' says the biker.

"Shizuru-san loves you with all her heart and she would want to be with you as much as possible If she knew that you were going to leave her for good Nat-chan." _Please I am begging you to let her know what is happening before it is to late_ she added.

Shaking her head no Natsuki just stares up at the ceiling in the office as she begins to remember the good times as well as the bad times that she has shared with her love one Shizuru Fujino and a single tear falls from her left eye as she whispers to no one in particular "_**I love Shiz always and forever and please forgive me for what I am doing but never hate me love cause I am doing this for your happiness"**_ and once she finishes this statement her tears begin to flood as she is being held in her best friends arms waiting to find out how much longer she has to live.

TBC

A/N

I hope you all enjoy this story. I know it will be very sad once it's finished but I hope you all stick around for the rest because I will be adding Nao into the mix next time. Thanks and I hope you like it this is only the beginning though.


	2. Chapter 2

I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE QUEEN OF SNAKES THE "VIPER FUJINO SHIZURU"

Chp. 2

"Ms. Kuga the doctor will see you know, please go on in" the secretary says to her with a gentle smile on her face.

Nodding in response the sick biker heads towards her doctor's office to learn the exact amount of time that she has left to live in this cruel world, Her ever so faithful best friend Mai Tokiha is walking right beside her because she refuses to let her friend suffer alone all by herself like she tried to do when she first found out that she had lung cancer about a year ago. Taking a deep; breath the emerald eyed beauty pushes open the door to Dr. Yanagi's office with as much courage as she can muster. Sitting behind a large wooden desk is a woman who knows the whole truth about one blue haired biker babes future or lack of one. The woman had light pink hair that was shoulder length and she the most beautiful blue-green eyes anyone had ever seen. Once the door to her office opened Keiri knew who the person(s) were that was entering her office so she looks up with a bright smile on her face and says **Hello Natsuki, Mai how are you both doing today** with a little southern accent as she spoke to them.

"Hello Keiri-sensei we are doing as good as we possibly can be considering the situation at hand" replied Mai as she bows to the pink haired doctor.

"_Yo doc, I guess that I can speak for myself and say that I feel like shit and that I am the worst human being in the world for hurting my most precious person with the lies that I told_" the blue haired proclaims as she takes her seat in front of the desk.

'Natsuki you could always tell Ms. Fujino the truth about your illness you know' she says with a knowing look plastered upon her face as she looks the other woman in the eyes as emerald class with an ocean of blue-green.

A loud grunt and a shoulder shrug was given as an answer to the doctors statement. Pulling out a folder from the metal cabinet behind her desk the pink haired doctor opens it up and then begins to read over the patient information before placing her left hand under her chin. She looks up at the two women before her and she feels very sad about what she has to tell them because she has become quite attached to her biker patient and her busty friend.

"Natsuki" she begins as she suddenly realizes that this will be very difficult for her to say but she finds the strength to continue on by saying "I'm sorry but you only have two weeks to live" she says as a tear falls from her right eye.

Gasping aloud Mai reaches out to her best friend and tries to pull her in a hug but the bluenette shrugs her off and begins to walk towards the office door in a zombie like state. Mai stands up to follow her friend when Natsuki suddenly turns around with a sad smile and says, "**I should have told her that I loved her like she loved me from the very start instead of being scared to love and be loved by the one person that I need and want to be by my side."**

After saying those words she turns back to the door and opens it and storms out as tears begin to fall from her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Natsuki-chan, please wait for me I'll be right there" Mai says as she is trying to catch up to her friend who is already heading to the jeep that they came in.

The two make it to the vehicle and get in but there are no sounds coming from the two women sitting there side by side. All of a sudden a loud wailing is heard from inside the car and if people were passing by they would see a busty orange flamed haired woman embracing a bluenette with a lot of love and affection one person can give to another as their soul and heart is breaking into a million pieces.

-ACROSS TOWN IN A TWO BEDROOM APARTMENT-

"Hey Fujino I know that you are in there Bitch" yells a short red haired woman outside banging on the apartment door numbered #622 with the name Shizuru Fujino plastered across the name plate.

The door slowly opens and the red head rushes inside before seeing the person behind the door. As she makes her way into the apartment all she can see is darkness all around the place so she storms over to the nearest window and throws open the curtain letting in the light of day. Once she can get a good look at the place she notices that it is a mess with broken glass everywhere as well as broken furniture and other ripped up or destroyed things in the place. She looks back over towards the front door and she sees the sorrowful shell of the mighty ex-HIME Shizuru Fujino standing there not moving an inch. The red headed woman walks over to the shell of a woman known as Shizuru Fujino and slaps the t-total hell out of her to see if she could get a reaction out of her nemesis but to her surprise there was nothing not even a whimper from the brunette in front of her.

"You know Fujino I think I like you like this anyway" the red head exclaims with an eerie smirk ghosting her face. "**You know I can do anything I damn well please to you bitch and I bet you will just stand there and let it happen want you**" she screams at the woman.

**Will You Just Fucking Get A Grip And Go Back To The Tea-Drinking-Conniving Bitch That I Know You Are** the red head yells once again at the brunette.

"Damn it I am the vixen Nao Yuuki and I am so fucking pathetic because I have fallen in love with _The Queen Of Snakes The Viper Shizuru Fujino"_ she states as she laughs at her own self proclaimed confession to the brunette in front of her.

The brunette woman looks up after hearing those words as she tries to find a hint of deceit in the lime green eyes that are staring back into her ruby red ones. She notices that there is no deceit and no lies within those lovely eyes before her. The brunette falls to her knees and begins to cry the nth time since her relationship with her beloved Natsuki came to a horrible end. Seeing the brunette like this made the vixens heart ache because all she wanted to do was take away the pain and hurtful memories. So she kneels down beside the ruby eyed woman and pulls her into a loving embrace.

"Shh...Shhh Shizuru it will be okay cause I am here to take away the pain now" the red heads tone was gentle as she spoke those words to the woman that has stolen her heart. "You know I have been watching you this whole time ever since that night when the _mut_t destroyed your heart" she continued to say with a sad smile..

'You know at first I enjoyed seeing you in pain because it was like sweet revenge for me,' she states matter-of-factly. Continuing on she then sighs as she takes in a deep breath "But the more I watched you the more my heart ached seeing you in pain like that" the red head replied.

Shizuru looks up at the vixen with a sly smirk and says _Well Nao-san I would never have __thought__ that you could or would ever have feelings for me the Bitch as you called me_.

Nao looks her in the eyes and says _I guess that I surprised the hell out of the both of __us on that matter didn't I._ After saying that she leans in closer to Shizuru closing her eyes as she leans in and the brunette follows her actions by closing her eyes as she awaits the destined kiss between her and Nao Yuuki. The kiss was a chaste one that revealed to the brunette goddess all the love and kindness that the red haired vixen had for her. The red eyed goddess pulls out of the kiss first and she stands up and as she stands up she manages to pull the vixen up with her. Placing both hands on the younger woman's hips the brunette leans in for another kiss but this one becomes more intense as the kiss progresses further between the two women. Breaking apart they look into each others eyes with two different meanings reflecting in them. One set of lime green eyes are begging the other to love and accept her while the ruby reds are saying please give me time.

"Fujino, I guess that it is time for me to leave for now but know this woman that I Nao Yuuki will be waiting for your response" she says in a loving yet firm tone. Once those words left her mouth she headed for the front door to leave but as soon as her hand made to open the door she was stopped by another hand resting upon her own. Following this said hand she moves from the hand to the arm and then finally to a breathtaking pair of rubies that are staring back at her with several emotions love, confusion, acceptance, sadness and wait a minute is that LUST.

"Nao please don't leave, st-st-stay with me tonight" the brunette stutters out looking away from the red head shyly.

A simple nod yes was the answer that was given to the brunette by an equally shy looking red head that was sporting a very red flushed face as she had her eyes down looking at the floor. One simple thought ran through her mind as stood there not saying a word and that thought was '_**I can't believe that I Nao Yuuki**__,' **"Fell In Love With The Queen Of Snakes **_**_The Viper Shizuru Fujino_**_" _and then a warm smile crosses her face.

The two women overlooked the messy living room and headed straight to the master bedroom as nightfall begins to spread throughout all of Fuuka a now peaceful city of Japan. That night there were a lot of ahhhs, oh my gods and ummms resounding inside apartment #622 as two beautiful women become one with passion, warmth and most definitely lust exuding from their bodies as they enjoy the company of each other.

A/N

Well I hope that you are enjoying this new story that I have started on. I'm not sure how many chapters it will because I want to focus a lot more on Lies And Pretences as well as Welcome Ladies! To The S. Fujino Womens Only Pool. I hope that you are enjoying those as well. Thanks for reading my stories


	3. Chapter 3

I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE QUEEN OF SNAKES THE "VIPER FUJINO SHIZURU"

Chp. 3

The morning sun was peeking through silk lavender curtains as a strong breeze swayed them in the wind. Lying upon a queen sized bed covered with purple sheets lay two naked bodies that were intertwined with one another as they still slept. The sound of rustling sheets was echoing within the room as one of the bodies began to stir. A red headed woman with lime colored eyes sat up and started to stretch out her sleepy muscles as she cleared the sleep from her eyes. Once she had finished her wake up routine she turned her head to the left side so that she could take in the sight of the beautiful brunette goddess that lay beside her still sleeping. She watched as the brunettes chest begin to rise and fall as she took in each breath. Thinking to herself she thought back to what had happened between the two of them last night and a wide smile formed across her face.

'Wake wake,' she says to sleeping beauty as she runs her left hand down the front of the woman's cheek.

_Mmmm_ was said in return as eyes lids slowly began to flutter open revealing beautiful crimson eyes and the woman gazing into those eyes couldn't help but gasp out loud in response to their beauty.

"Good morning gorgeous I presume that you slept well last night oh wait a minute I should say this morning" the red head said with smirk.

"Yyyeeesss Naaoo I most definitely did" purred the crimson eyed goddess.

A bright red blush made its way across the red heads face and after said blush was ignored she replied **I ****know I rocked your world baby** with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Uh-Huh you rocked my world red and I would love for it to continue this morning if you can still handle all this" she says as she drags her fingers over her entire naked body wearing a smirk of her own.

Clearing her throat red says _**Oh don't worry honey cause I can make you cum and scream my name over **__**and over for days on end.**_

"Well prove it then" was the only response she received from that statement that was made by the younger woman.

The youngest of the two women sat upon her knees and hovered over the top of the older woman who was still lying on her back. Nao then places one leg on either side of the brunettes body as she lowers herself down to give the older woman a deep loving as well as a lust filled kiss that made the brunette moan and shudder into the kiss. Running her tongue along the bottom lip of the older woman she is asking for entrance which was gladly given. Her tongue invades the mouth of the other woman and she begins to ravishing the inside of Shizurus mouth relentlessly. Finally pulling back for much needed air Nao stared lovingly into deep lust filled ruby and saw every emotion reflecting in those eyes. They showed warmth, love, pain, need, and lust were all shown bare to the young woman hovering above her and Shizuru knew that she needed this for so long now and was willing to give into the emotions that the younger woman is making her feel now as well as last night.

"Shizuru are you really okay with me doing this because I don't want you to hurt any more cause you have been put through to much pain and heart ache and I can't stand to see you going through that kind of shit any more" Nao said as she caressed the others cheek lovingly.

"Nao, you dear child I am happy to be here with you and allowing myself to feel wanted and needed by someone once again makes my heart race and do not worry about anything let the past stay in the past so that we can begin a future with one another if you choose to have that with me" she said with a loving smile.

"Hell Yeah I want to be with you Shi-zu-ru because I came to love you through watching you suffer until I couldn't stand to watch any longer without admitting to myself first that I had fallen in love with you and then finally summoning up the courage to confess said love to you" the red head says as she leans in to capture those luscious lips once again.

Breaking from the kiss she smiles at the older woman and asks **Will you give yourself to me completely ****Shizuru Fujino?**

Looking up to see lime green eyes full of hope she replies **Yes Nao Yuuki I shall surrender myself to you ****whole heartedly so take me right here right now cause I belong to you and only you Nao Yuuki**.

Nao leans in for another lip lock between the two of them and she starts to trail soft kisses from Shizuru jaw line down to her creamy neck as she nips, licks and bites the tender flesh of the woman beneath her. Making her way to the valley of the others ample chest she looks up for a moment to see rubies staring back at her with gentleness and love. She take one of the harden buds into her mouth licking, flicking and biting it softly which garnered her loud gasps and moans from the older woman. She didn't let the other one go without servicing it oh no she had her mouth on the right breast while her right hand was squeezing, flicking and pinching the left breast.

Mmmmm N-N-Nao fe-fe-feels s-s-so g-g-goood stuttered the brunette woman between breaths.

"Let me show you how much I love you Shizuru" she said as she made her way to the older woman's stomach leaving tender kisses and love bites across her entire upper body.

_Oh Nao oh shit, Fuck me fuck me harder and deeper_ screamed Shizuru as Nao's fingers plunged deeply into her wet hot pussy.

_You know you like it rough Fujino and I will give it to you that way right now as she pulled three fingers out and _then rammed them back in as deep as she could causes the woman under her to buck and scream louder.

Feeling herself about to climax Shizuru gripped the sheets tighter and tighter as she screamed out **NAO** over and over again as she lay there in the other woman's loving embrace shuddering ever so slightly as she rides out the last few waves of pleasure that rampaged throughout her entire body Breathing deeply crimson locked with lime as they both shared a silent acknowledgment of the emotions they both shared at this very moment. Nao leaned down to give Shizuru another loving kiss on the lips and breaking away from said kiss she spoke these words once again **I LOVE YOU SHIZURU FUJINO SO VERY ****MUCH AND I WILL LOVE YOU AS LONG AS YOU ALLOW ME TO** she finished with a loving smile upon her face and a twinkle that shone brightly within the depths of lime green eyes.

-SOME WHERE ACROSS TOWN-

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as a lone figure rode a black and blue Ducati R1 down a very bumpy dirt road at full speed. The driver was a woman because the black leathers that she wore fit her perfectly revealing her curves to anyone who saw her drive by. The biker came to a sudden halt in front of a deep dirt drop off that was about 100 or so meters high and then climbed off to get a closer look at how far the drop off really was. Talking off the black wolf helmet allowed the free fall of long blue hair to drift in the light cool breeze that came from the wind. Emerald eyes peered down to the very bottom of the drop with an amused look upon a very pale and sickly looking face of the young woman. She turns around placing her helmet back onto her head as she makes her way back to her bike. Throwing her right leg across said bike she puts the key into the ignition and revs the motor as the bike came to life. The rider sits there for a few moments as visions of her life flash before her eyes and tears finally begin to flow from emerald eyes as she focuses on one particular memory. The images were of her and all their friends after the carnival had finally ended and everything was back to normal well as normal as things could get after all the shit they had to endure.

She was standing at the cliff where her mother and her beloved dog Duran were taken away from her when she suddenly heard footsteps approaching from behind. Already knowing who the person was she just continued to look out into the distance as wave upon wave splashed against the rocky shore below. She turns around to be met with the most intoxicating crimson eyes that she had ever seen in her whole life. Those eyes would always draw her in and that feeling of need and want that they left her feeling was something that scared her so much. She had never felt anything for anyone after loosing her mother and Duran but this brunette that stood there right in front of her had always made her feel those emotions of love, friendship, hate, embarrassment, annoyance, sadness, trust, faith, dependency, acceptance and one that she never ever thought that she would feel towards anyone and that is LUST.

Hi Nat-su-ki, how are you doing was said by the brunette in her honey coated Kyoto-Ben voice.

Hello Shiz, I'm doing alright was her brief response.

As the look of shame flashed across the brunette's face she opened her mouth and said "_Please Natsuki _

_I am so sorry for all the pain that I caused you but you know that I would do anything for you because I love __so very much" she finished as tears began to flow down her beautiful porcelain face._

Natsuki starts to close the distance between her and the now sobbing brunette in a quick pace and once she was standing before the other woman she raised her right hand up and slapped her across the face. Once the crimson eyed goddess registered what the other had done to her she fell to knees sobbing louder and louder. The bluenette slowly lowered herself to her knees and cradled the older woman in her arms as she said these three words I FORGIVE YOU into the older woman's ear. Looking up crimson met emerald in a stare that opened new doors and closed one very painful one at the same time.

**Nat-su-ki** was all that Shizuru could say when she felt soft silky lips capture her own in the most loving kiss she had ever known. Pulling away for much needed air the bluenette looks directly into to crimson and said **"Shizuru Fujino will you let me love you for all eternity as your other hal**f."

A simple nod was the only thing that Shizuru Fujino could muster at that time fore she was overwhelmed with joy and happiness because she had been forgiven by the only person that she had ever truly loved with all her heart and soul. She leans up and captures Natsuki in a deep passionate kiss as their eyes fluttered closed to relish in this sweet moment of forgiveness and acceptance between the two women.

As Natsuki pulls from the kiss to get much needed air she takes the older woman's hand in her own and looks deeply into those ruby eyes staring back at her as she speaks these next few words _**Shizuru** **Fujino **_**_would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend_** she finished with a bright red face.

_"Yes Natsuki I would love to be your girlfriend"_ was the immediate response from Shizuru as she jumped at her love giving her kisses all over her face.

After the visions cleared she had more tears streaming down her face and the only words that she let slip passed her lips were **I Will Always Love You Shizuru From Now To The End Of Time** as she drove her bike over the steep drop off to her meet her destiny head own by taking matters into her own hands. She decided to choose how she would die and so she chose to end her life herself the only way she knew how and that was by dying while driving her precious Ducati R1 to a fiery grave. And the only thing that could be heard was a loud explosion that echoed through the cavern walls once the biker and her bike made contact with the ground below as a cloud of smoke was the only visible image that showed what had just happened mere minutes ago as Natsuki Kuga ended her own life leaving behind her other half her soul mate and one true love Shizuru Fujino forever.

A/N

well here is another chapter I know the ending is sad but I believe that Natsuki would rather go out her own way instead of deteriorating away like she was. I hope you all like it and please continue to read my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4: Heart Breaking News

_Good morning I am Noaka Takamori reporting the 8:00 news this morning on Fuuka 5 Action News. I have just been informed that there was a very bad vehicle death reported by eyewitnesses that saw what happened in said accident. It has been reported and confirmed around three hours ago that a young woman by the name of Natsuki Kuga who is a 25 years old native of Fuuka, Japan was found died at the scene of a motorcycle crash that happened on Death Valley Pike. The biker was reported to be standing at the edge looking down the drop off of the pike for a few minutes and then the eyewitnesses said that the next thing they saw was the biker mounting the bike and driving off the pike and plummeting to her death on impact. Ms. Kuga's body was burned beyond recognition and her bike was mostly destroyed but there were a few things that were still intact that identified who the person was riding the motorcycle. The license plate was still recognizable and it confirmed that the bike belonged to Ms. Kuga and said bike was a Ducati R1 special edition motorbike. The police will be trying to get in contact with Ms. Kuga's family and friends once they take care of her body and the motorcycle shrapnel. We will keep you post as the news comes in to us here Fuuka 5 Action News and I am Noaka Takamori signing off._

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

"Mai babe what's wrong" was heard coming from a worried black haired woman as she entered the living to see what was wrong with her beloved girlfriend.

"M-M-Mikoto" (sob) (hick) (sob) is all that she managed to get out of her mouth due to her continued sobbing.

"Mai come on what's wrong" asks Mikoto as she wraps her arms around her lover caressing her back as she tries to calm her down.

"**IT-IT'S N-N-NAT-NAT-SU-KI, SHE IS DEAD NOOOOOOOOOO MY GOD MIKOTO SHE CAN'T BE**" she shrilled as her dark haired lover held her tighter.

"What happened babe please tell me what you are talking about" Mikoto asked with gentleness and love reflecting in her yellowish colored eyes.

"The news reporter said that …that they found her body and bike at the bottom of Death Valley Pike around three hours ago."

Pushing away from her lover Mai runs into their bedroom heading for the nightstand by their queen size bed. She yanks open the top drawer throwing out all the contents of said drawer until she finds an envelope with the name Shizuru Fujino written on the front of it. Tears continue to flow down the flame haired woman's face as she chants_ 'Why Natsuki Why' _over and over while staring at the letter in her hands.

"Mai what is in that babe and who is it for" inquires a curious Mikoto.

"This is a letter that Natsuki left for me to give to Shizuru-san after she passed on" replied a very sad and lost looking Mai.

"I can't believe she would do this after I told her that I would be there for her no matter what" she says to no one in particular.

"Maybe she couldn't deal with you seeing her die slowly babe, so she ended up doing the only thing that she knew how to do and that was to be the ever independent lone wolf a.k.a. Natsuki Kuga the Ice Princess of Fuuka Academy and the forever rebel that took things into her own hands" states Mikoto in a matter of fact tone.

**RINGGG RINGGG RINGGG!**

"Hello, Mai Tokiha speaking."

MAI...OH MY GOD DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS THIS MORNING" asks a terrified Chie Harada over the phone.

"Calm down Chie and stop Screaming in my ear" says Mai.

"Okay s-s-sorry but did you hear about what happened on the news. They said that Nat-chan was found dead at the bottom of Death Valley Pike this morning" Chie responded.

"I know Chie I heard everything and I am trying to grasp all the information about what they said happened. I am also trying to figure out why she would do something like this knowing fully well that I said that I would be here to help her get through all her problems and suffering."

'What do you mean by suffering and problems Mai' asked a curious Chie.

"She was suffering an illness Chie and she didn't want anyone else to know about it so only Mikoto and I knew of her failing health. She didn't want to even tell Shizuru-san about it and that is why she broke up with Shizuru-san."

"But I though she loved Fujino-san more than anything in the world Mai and so you're telling me this shit about her not wanting to tell Shizuru that the love of her life is dying." **WHAT THE HELL MAI** Chie demands in an angry voice.

"Don't yell at me Chie because it wasn't my fault because I tried to get her to let Shizuru-san know, but you know how stubborn Natsuki can be and she didn't want to be a burden to her loving girlfriend."

"Well do you know if Fujino-san knows about Natsuki yet Mai" she asks in a solemn tone.

"I don't know maybe not since I haven't received a phone call demanding me to explain what is happening just yet" replied Mai.

'Are you going to call her Mai and let her know what has happened' asks Chie.

"No I am getting ready to go see her in person now, as we speak we are heading to the car now so we can go tell her in person so I gotta go for now Chie okay."

"Okay but me and Aoi will meet you at Fujino's place alright just give a few minutes to get there okay Mai."

"Yeah. we'll wait in the parking lot for you guys to arrive bye Chie' says Mai as she begins to hang up her cell phone.

"Are going to be okay babe" asks Mikoto as she stops at a red light and glancing over at her girlfriend who hasn't stopped crying since they found out about their dear friend.

They pull up in the parking lot of a luxurious apartment complex and they spotted a very familiar purple Ferrari ZT 210 parked in the private space with the reserved for Fujino Shizuru sign posted in it. They just continue to sit inside their vehicle until they spot a black Camaro Z28 pull up beside them. The two women open the doors and begin to exit the car which was a red Thunderbird VR 3. As the other car comes to a complete stop the occupants of said car exit it as well and all four women embrace each other as they all stand their weeping for the lose of their dear friend Natsuki Kuga.

"Okay let's do this ladies" said Chie as she takes the hand of her brunette lover as they head for the entrance to the complex.

Upon entering said complex they have to buzz the residency apartment that they would like to visit. Walking up to the console Mai buzzes apartment #622 as they await a response.

**YEAH WHO THE HELL IS IT AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT** demands a low feminine voice from the apartment that had been buzzed by Mai

"N-N-Nao-san is that you" asked a very sheepish Mai Tokiha

"What the...Mai is that you" asks the low voiced female.

"Yes Nao it's me Mai and I have Mikoto, Chie and Aoi-san down here with me so could you let us come up because we need to talk to Shizuru-san."

'Sure come on up' she says as they hear a loud buzzing sound and the opening of the private elevator that leads to only one apartment which is the penthouse on the 6th floor owned by Shizuru Fujino.

They enter the elevator and as the doors close Chie turns to her busty friend and asks her "Mai how are we going to tell this to Fujino-san without her freaking out like she did back in school when the carnival took place."

"I don't know Chie but I hope that we can handle whatever happens to her with the help of Nao as well" states a very worried Mai.

"I can help hold her down if need be Mai" replies a very serious looking Mikoto.

"Thanks honey I bet we'll need your help on this" says Mai as she takes Mikoto by the hand.

The elevator comes to a complete stop on the 8th floor to reveal only one apartment door on the floor and that apartment number is 622.

**KNOCK KNOC KNOCK!** was heard from the people inside the apartment.

"Yeah yeah just a minute I'm coming damn it" says a short red haired woman as the door opens up revealing the visitors on the other side.

"Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi what brings you all the way out here to grace us with your presence" asks a smirking Nao as she lets the guests inside the apartment.

"We need to talk to Shizuru-san and you because we have some very important news to tell her Nao and it isn't good news either" stated Mai with a sorrowful look plastering her otherwise beautiful face.

Noticing the look on her friend's face Nao goes to the bedroom of the apartment to get the other person who lives there. As she walks into the room she sees the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen. Her lover was curled up like a new born baby hugging her pillow with brunette tresses cascading down the most perfect face that she had ever seen. She walks over to the bed and leans forward to kiss the brunette on the lips and as she kisses the woman she is greeted with breathtakingly beautiful crimson eyes staring back at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you babe but we have a few guests that have come to see us" she says to the brunette.

"You didn't wake me Nao-Nao I was already awake" replied the woman lying in bed.

"So who is here to see us lover might I know the answer" she said while smirking to her red headed lover.

"Erm..well it's Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi babe they say that they have something to tell us so put on something decent and come on into the living room okay" she says as she kisses the brunette on the forehead earning pout in return.

After putting on a pair of white shorts and a black and red tank top Shizuru enters the living room to greet her guests.

"Hello ladies how are you all doing today" she asks in her polite manner.

'Hi Shizuru-san (Fujino-san)' was her greeting back.

"So what do you need to tell me or us Mai-san" she says as she corrects herself.

"Well I don't know how to say this Shizuru-san but N-N-Natsuki is dead" she manages to say as tears begin to fall from her eyes once again.

After hearing and comprehending what Mai had just said Shizuru jumped to her feet and yells **WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF TELLING ME THIS LIE MAI! **shouts a disbelieving Shizuru.

Being scared shitless at the way Shizuru had responded they composed themselves once again and this time Chie repeated what Mai had said again.

"No Fujino-san we wouldn't lie about something as serious as this but please listen and calm down. It is hard to accept something like this but Natsuki is dead and I am so sorry that we had to break it to you like this" replies a nervous looking Chie.

"You're lying to me all of you! Natsuki can't be dead what kind of sick joke is this" demanded a furious brunette with crimson eyes.

"We're not lying Fujino-san" replied Chie as she brings out her cell phone that has the morning news coverage saved in her video files. She walks over to the brunette woman and tells her to push the play button on the phone and watch the video.

"Please Fujino-san watch this video it will explain everything to you okay Chie says to a distraught Shizuru.

Taking the phone she pushes the play button and a news reporter begins speaking:

_Good morning I am Noaka Takamori reporting the 8:00 news this morning on Fuuka 5 Action News. I have just been informed that there was a very bad vehicle death reported by eyewitnesses that saw what happened in said accident. It has been reported and confirmed around three hours ago that a young woman by the name of Natsuki Kuga who is a 25 years old native of Fuuka, Japan was found died at the scene of a motorcycle crash that happened on Death Valley Pike. The biker was reported to be standing at the edge looking down the drop off of the pike for a few minutes and then the eyewitnesses said that the next thing they saw was the biker mounting the bike and driving off the pike and plummeting to her death on impact. Ms. Kuga's body was burned beyond recognition and her bike was mostly destroyed but there were a few things that were still intact that identified who the person was riding the motorcycle. The license plate was still recognizable and it confirmed that the bike belonged to Ms. Kuga and said bike was a Ducati R1 special edition motorbike. The police will be trying to get in contact with Ms. Kuga's family and friends once they take care of her body and the motorcycle shrapnel. We will keep you post as the news comes in to us here Fuuka 5 Action News and I am Noaka Takamori signing off._

Once the video ends the brunette screams out and falls to her knees on the floor saying only one name over and over again and that name is **NAT-SU-KI, NAT-SU-KI, NAT-SUUUU-KIIIII NOOOO!**

"Babe come on get a grip please" says a very worried Nao Yuuki to her lover Shizuru Fujino as she brings her love into her arms for a warm loving hug.

"Nao it can't be true please tell me that it can't be true because she isn't dead right please Nao answer me" she cries out in between sobs. She clutches onto the red headed Nao Yuuki tighter and tighter with every breath that she takes.

"I'm sorry babe but she is gone and there is nothing that we can do about it love. Please Shizuru babe give me your hand so that I can help you to the couch" Nao says as she pulls her lover up from the floor into a loving embrace.

"No I want to see Natsuki now!" she demands as she wiggles out of the hug. **BRING HER TO ME NOW DAMN IT** she shouts out loud to the other women in the room.

"Shizuru-san I'm so sorry but we can't" says Mai as she watches her friend fall apart right in front of her eyes.

"I have a letter from Natsuki to give to you Shizuru-san" she says as she holds out the letter for the crimson eyed beauty to see.

'From my Natsuki' questions Shizuru as she reaches for the letter.

Mai looks up to see the stoic expression that is plastered upon Nao Yuuki's face as that one sentence was uttered from the brunette's lips.

"Nao are you okay about her reading the letter?" she asks with sympathy and concern in her voice.

"Yeah Mai I'm fine and besides I know that she loves me, but I also know that she loved no still loves that mutt more" she says to her busty friend.

Shizuru opens the letter with very shaky hands and she begins to read the letters contents:

"_Dear Zuru never forget that I love you and that no matter what happens in our life I'll continue to love you forever."_

_A/N_

Well I hope you all like this chapter and I will begin the next chapter with the rest of the letter addressed to Shizuru. Bye everyone and like I said I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story as well.

.


	5. Chapter 5

I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE QUEEN OF SNAKES "THE VIPER FUJINO SHIZURU"

Chp. 5: Final Farewell

Shizuru opens the letter with very shaky hands and she begins to read the letters contents:

"_Dear Zuru never forget that I love you and that no matter what happens in our life I'll continue to love you forever. I have been going through a lot of things this past months and I known that I should have come to you with the truth but I just couldn't tell you no matter how much I love you. My life is slowing coming to a close and I don't want to be a burden to the only woman that holds the key to my heart and soul. So I came to the only decision that I could think of and that is to let you go. It hurt me so badly once the words left my mouth on that day when I told you that I was in love with someone else and when I saw the pain and betrayal in your face I just wanted to die right then and there. I am dying of kidney cancer and it it in the last stage so that means that there is no way for me to get better at all. The cancer was found only six months ago and it was already to late for me after seeing the doctor for symptoms of back pain, fatigue and weight loss. Dr. Yanagi is a good doctor and you know that I hate hospitals as well as doctors but she is pretty cool though. She has been trying her best to make it easier for me to handle all the stress that this has caused on my body. I must admit to you that I wasn't alone in my fight because as you probably know by now as you are reading this letter. Mai has been by my side helping me through each day with my visits to the doctor. I know that it should have been you standing here by my side doing what Mai was doing but I just couldn't bring myself to be burden on my most precious person, the woman of my dreams and the only woman that I have or will ever love. Please forgive me for my selfishness and always remember Zuru that no matter what I love you and I will always be with you no matter what. You are and were the best thing that happened to me and I want to thank you for loving someone like me. Farewell my love and never forget me fore I shall never forget you and the love that we shared together. I LOVE YOU ZURU NEVER DOUBT THAT EVER!"_

"My god, I can't believe that she would be so childish when it came to her health like that" commented a very red faced brunette with anger etched upon her beautiful face.

"Shizuru-san I know that you probably don't want to hear from me right now but I know that she loved you so much that it hurt her deeply when she decided not to tell you" said Mai as she reached out to the brunette woman in front of her.

"Mai we appreciate the fact that you want to be of help right now but could you both please leave us alone for now" stated Nao with pleading eyes to the other women in the room.

S-s-sure Nao we will go and I will call you with details of Nat...she catches herself before she finishes the woman's name..er I mean the funeral information once I receive word of what is to be done and by whom" she said as she turned to leave the apartment."

"Mai do you think that kaichou-san is going to be ok" asked a worried Mikoto.

"I don't know Mikoto but I do know that she wont be alone in her time of need cause she has Nao by her side to help her deal with the loss of Natsuki-chan" replied the busty woman.

"**DAMN DAMN DAMN**! Why Natsuki, why did you suffer through this without me being by your side like I always promised to be" screamed the brunette as she threw a nearby lamp into the wall making a loud shattering sound as it made contact to the hard surface.

Slowly sinking to her knees the brunette was engulfed in a warm embrace from her loving girlfriend Nao. She gripped the shirt of the red head tightly as she cried her heart out at the loss of her ex-love one Natsuki Kuga.

"Shhh shhh it will be alright Shiz" she as she rubs her back in a soothing manner. She then continues on by saying "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you so please let me stay by your side" she says as tears begin to flow down her face.

The only thing that anyone could hear in apartment #622 were the loud cries of a woman in pain even though no one would the reasons for all the anguish that was being released at that very moment.

-A FEW WEEKS LATER: THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL-

It was a bright sunny day out but to all the people that gathered at Asagi Temple were saddened by the loss of a dear friend of theirs. On this day Natsuki Kuga was laid to rest and final farewells were being delivered one by one by the people who loved her so much. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole temple as all who attended the service had tears flowing freely as they wept. A pair of crimson eyes were sad and weak looking as tears continued to flow from her beautiful face. Her body felt numb to everything around her even to the person that was holding her close in a loving embrace. All she could feel was a deep longing inside of her heart that felt heavy and empty right now. The priest finished with the ceremony and everyone was aloud to leave once he finished his final words. People began to leave the grave site but there was a group of women who still stood there crying over their friends untimely death.

"Mai, I really miss Natsuki" says a very teary eyed Mikoto as she looked up at her girlfriend's sad face as well.

"I know Mikoto" so do I replies a teary eyed Mai.

The next thing that the group of women heard was very a heart wrenching and bone chilling scream.

**NOOOO Na-Na-NATSUKI PLEASE I NEED YOU SO MUCH MY LOVE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE** was heard from a hysterical brunette fighting to get free from the arms of a shocked red haired woman that held her in a tight loving embrace.

"Shiz please stop and calm down baby I am here for you ok so please stop" pleaded the red headed woman.

"I-I-I kn-kn-know t-that y-y-you a-are N-N-Nao b-b-but i-i-it h-h-hurts so much and I-I d-d-don't know if I can b-b-bare this pain in m-m-my h-h-heart at losing her like this" replied the brunette.

"You can my love because you'll have me by your side to get you through it all so please just tell her how much you love her and let her go" the red head said with a loving smile to the beautiful brunette in her arms.

Pulling out of the loving embrace Shizuru looked up at her girlfriend to see a pair of lime green eyes staring back at her with much love and affection that anyone could give to their precious person.

"Thank you Nao Nao" she says as she leans in for a loving kiss on the lips from her red haired girlfriend.

She stands and makes her way to the grave of Natsuki Kuga and kneels in front of it. Placing her right hand to her chest near her heart she begins to speak: _ Suki, I love you my love and I will always love you until the day I die. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in my life that I will never ever forget the love that we shared. You are in a better place now and I know that you will continue to watch over me and the others for all eternity. So with a heavy heart I am hear to let you go love but you will forever be my first love and my first everything no matter who I share the rest of my life with and I hope that person can understand my feelings that I will forever carry for you. _And as she said the last few words she directed her gaze to a red headed vixen standing just behind her who smiled back at her with love and admiration showing upon her face.

Goodbyes were said between the friends that had remained at the grave site with Shizuru and the promises of we'll keep in touch were made amongst the entire group of fourteen friends on this day of great sorrow and pain.

-FIVE YEARS LATER-

"Hey Shiz I'm home baby where are you love: asked a red head as she made her way into four bedroom home in one of the rich subdivision of downtown Fuuka.

"I'm in the kitchen Nao Nao" was the sweet seductive answer in return.

The woman known as Nao made her way to the kitchen to find a beautiful brunette woman with a pink apron that read kiss the cook standing in front of the stove as pots and pans where sizzling as she stirred them. Nao walks up behind the other woman and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek. The other woman turns in her arms to return the hug to the red head.

"Welcome home love how was your day" asks the brunette as she gives the red head a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It was ok baby not that tiring at the shop today but I had enough work to keep me busy though" she replies.

"Hey where is the munchkin by the way" she asks the brunette woman with a sly smirk on her face.

"Well, the munchkin as you call her is over at Mai and Mikoto's right now playing with little Mika-san and she will be there until around six o'clock" states the brunette.

"So we will be alone for a whole three and a half hours huh" states the red head with a twinkle in her eyes.

She begins to turn off the burners on the stove and removes the pots and pans on the eyes as well before taking the other woman by the arm. She pulls the woman close to her and she removes her apron and she leans in for another kiss but this wasn't a chaste kiss it was a full on we are gonna have some fun right now kiss. Breaking away for much needed air both women look at each and then crimson locks with lime green in an intense stare. Both women blush madly and then turn to head out of the kitchen and up the stairs straight to their bedroom for some much needed fun.

**Ahhh N-Nao Nao, right there so good ummm ahhhh,** could be heard coming from the room.

"Shiz I love you baby with all my heart" Nao says as she leans in for another kiss from the woman that stole her heart.

"I love you to Nao Nao and thank you for being so patient with ma through everything including the birth of our little Natsuki" she says as she leans in to return the loving kiss.

-THREE HOUSES DOWN THE ROAD-

A small child with light brown honey locks and jade colored eyes played with another child with fiery red hair and dark eyes as two women sat on the patio of their back porch watching the two girls as they run around chasing each other.

THE END

A/N:

Well I hope everyone enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it so thank you for your wonderful reviews and I hope that you continue to read my other stories as well.


End file.
